I hate Fridays the 13th
by Qu33rzi
Summary: Neuro despises Fridays the 13th. Especially when he has an important secret to hide. But what happens when Yako finds out?  NxY, Partial OCCness


Here's an odd little ficlet. I'm having issues with my College Horror updates, and I can't come up with any ideas for another Yako family fic.

So here's something in tribute to today, Friday the 13th. (May 13, 2011) Don't break any mirrors today, folks! Or go near black cats.

Disclaimer: Nope.

(Not related to College Horror.)

I apologize for partial OCCness. (Neuro's PoV will be written centered.)

* * *

><p>(Post-manga)<p>

"Louse," I yawned and stretched out my arms. Was it really that hard for Neuro to let me get a fulll night of sleep for once? But this was Neuro, we were talking about, so...

I opened my eyes. My alarm clock flashed in the darkness. 6:00 A.M. I could barely see Neuro in the darkness. He was only a bare outline sitting on the edge of my bed.

On the edge of my bed? Odd. Normally Neuro stood on the ceiling. If he wasn't, it was normally because of other people in the room. And he didn't normally sit on my bed.

Something was wrong. I sat up and climbed out of bed. Neuro had his face turned away from me. I walked over to him. He kept his face hidden though by turning his head towards the ground.

Something was off here. Neuro had visited me in the early hours of the morning before, but...something was different.

I wasn't talking about the absence of his claws crushing my scalp or his position on my bed. There was something else, something that made me uneasy. But then I realized what it was.

A bead of sweat (?) ran off his forehead before hitting the floor. Neuro didn't sweat. I frowned. I hadn't noticed anything odd about Neuro lately but...

And he was quiet too. Neuro wasn't normally quiet like that. He wasn't a chatterbox exactly, but if he wanted to talk to me, he generally made a point to tell it to me quickly.

So I could go fix or do whatever it was he wanted. That was how he was.

I reached out slowly with my hand and touched his face. He did nothing to stop me. I sat down on the bed next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Neuro?"

_On the other side..._

I didn't want the louse to act like this.

I didn't want her to act like I was something lower than her.

To bestow pity and concern.

To act as if she was stronger.

To act as if she had to take care of me.

I fumed silently.

I wouldn't be stuck in this insufferable position if today wasn't...

But today was.

And I wouldn't be here, almost degraded to the point of running aw-

I WAS MOST CERTAINLY NOT GOING TO RUN AWAY!

The only ones who had to run away were the ones who were weak and unable to control themselves.

I WAS NOT WEAK.

Therefore I was not going to run.

Or hide.

But...

Considering the alternative...

I had sat in my chair inside the Demon Detective office, unwilling to lose any part of my self-control.

I WAS NOT HIDING!

But in spite of all that...

I had ended up here in the louse's dwelling in the early hours of dawn.

My feet directed me here against my will.

I did not mean to end up here.

But just because I had, didn't mean that I would lose all vestiges of self-control and-

I breathed out, frustrated.

The louse touched my face.

I didn't stop her.

She sat down next to me and held my hand in hers.

I still didn't stop her.

I was not weak.

I was not allowing her to do this, I was only...

I WAS NOT GOING TO BE DEFEATED BY THE LOUSE OR THIS MISERABLE DAY!

The wretched horrible day that ensured that all daemons would be miserable from sun-up to sun-down.

Friday the 13th.

The louse spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

"Neuro? Are you ok?"

Her voice flowed with so much concern, I wanted to throw her out the bedroom window.

But if I did...

I HATED THIS DAY.

But because today was Friday the 13th, I was forced to answer her.

"No, Louse. I am clearly not 'okay'."

I clenched my teeth.

There.

That should be a workable answer.

As long as she didn't ask another question...

"What's wrong?"

I stiffened and immediately clamped my mouth shut.

Of all the questions, she had to ask!

Why that one?

My mouth moved against my will, attempting to answer her question.

But if I could give her an answer that was truly not an answer...

"Today is a miserable day for daemons, Louse."

There.

A safe answer that did not go in a dangerous direction.

If she knew...

"Why?"

AGAIN?

The louse was unbelievable!

But then she spoke again, relieving me of being forced to talk.

"Is it because it's Friday the 13th?"

I blinked.

The louse had grown more perceptive while I was gone.

I nodded silently.

If she only asked Yes or No questions, I would not be forced to talk.

That was good.

Then my secret was safe and I wouldn't be compelled to tell the louse what she could never know!

"Neuro...what's so bad about Friday the 13th? I didn't think daemons would be superstitious. Is it a bad-luck day for daemons too?"

She had no idea of how bad a day it was for daemons.

She leaned closer and I lost a tiny part of my self-control as she did so.

Please.

No!

I could smell her, that odd distinctive louse smell.

Since I had been gone, she had matured.

Physically.

Which made this day all the harder for me.

"Louse, today is not so much a bad-luck day, as a miserable day for demons."

I gritted my teeth.

If I touched her, it would most likely set off a disaster.

I hadn't had this issue when I had met the louse for the first time, but at that time...

At that time, she had only been a louse.

But now...she was more.

If she asked another question, the one I dreaded the most, what would I do?

But if I could ward her off with enough of an explanation...

"Louse..."

I took a deep breath.

"A long ago daemon emperor once thought it'd be funny to watch his subjects suffer by making them tell the complete and absolute truth every few days a year."

I took another deep breath.

"On Fridays the 13th, all demons are compelled by a very old and powerful command to tell the truth in answer to any question and act on our deepest desires."

No matter how important it was we not tell a certain truth!

Or that we not do a certain thing.

Not that I was tempted to.

I seethed.

I wanted to rip that long-ago demon emperor limb from limb!

But a command was a command.

And no demon emperor since had revoked it.

This problem hadn't come up the past Fridays the 13th.

The first time I met the louse, she was nothing special, so that wretched day did not have much of an effect on me.

Later, I was in the Daemon World for three years where I could be away from her and not have to deal with the issue in question.

But now...

"Well, then why are you here, Neuro?"

Good question.

But if she knew!

I strained to keep my mouth from moving against my will.

Once she knew...

"I..."

A sound escaped my mouth.

I clenched my teeth.

The louse leaned closer.

I opened my mouth to breathe and then she said.

"What is it you need to say?"

The words burst out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"I love you, Louse."

* * *

><p>Yes. I know. I portrayed Neuro a lot differently then he is normally, (and now I'm hiding in fear of him turning up and holding me over a pit of boiling lava until I correct this story)<p>

But I had fun with it! I hope you guys had fun too. Please review!


End file.
